


部长大会深井冰事件（相声流

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 性格穿，写来解压，搞笑风，不正经，ooc，无cp





	部长大会深井冰事件（相声流

“开会！”

随着U17合宿让各个学校之间的关系越来越好，手冢也越来越喜欢开会了，虽然这两者之间可能没有直接的因果关系，但天晴下雨高中生突然的一个眼神都可以让部长们开会讨论一下今天的伙食怎么样，还有什么不能当作开会的理由呢。

“南去哪儿了？”

“......”大家面面相觑，没有人回答，白石也顺势左右张望，观察了一下身边，突然有什么违和的存在一闪而过，“亚久津！！？”

“啰嗦，我替南来的，不服气吗！”

白石尬笑了两声，虽然想强调一下这是部长大会，但看着对方的凶相，愣是把到嘴边的话憋了回去。

“可这是部长大会。”手冢冷冷的声音响起，丝毫不会看气氛的说出了在场人都没有说出来的话。  
空气冷了大概一秒左右。  
“麻烦，都说了南来不了！蠢货！”

蠢货？！蠢...蠢货！？他手冢国光那受过这样的吼叫，登时眼镜都向下滑了一毫米。  
“好啦，手冢，这样也不错啊。”幸村笑眯眯的上来打圆场，手冢看着幸村似笑非笑的脸没由来的一阵恶寒，再看看亚久津不想杀人看起来也像要杀人的脸，“好吧，特例。”

迹部松了口气，之前有一次部长大会观月混了进来，在众人期待的目光中，他生生连拖带抱的把观月弄出去了，可亚久津？且不说他和亚久津不熟，就算拉下面子，饶是天不怕地不怕的大少爷也不敢动他啊。

“哦呀，既然亚久津君可以代表山吹开会的话，作为部长无法参会的学校，我们是不是也可以呢？”柔和的声线带着凛冽的语气把大家的沉默打断，迹部眉头一挑，听见这个声音就知道果然人是不能随便念叨的。

“观月？”

“嗯哼哼，手冢君可不能厚此薄彼啊。”观月摆出摘牌的笑容，明显故意提高的语调又让手冢恶寒了一下，手冢冷着脸，散发着寒气，可偏偏观月才不吃他这一套，目光毫无躲闪的看进手冢的眼睛，反让手冢有些难以自持的撇开了目光，将情绪藏在眼镜的反光之下。

“......”

“部长失踪了，所以我们组成了搜救队，噗！”

气氛因为观月身后突然出现的冷笑话大师天根而又降了一度，手冢揉了揉眉心，他居然在一天之内浑身发冷抖了三次，甚至不小心在开口说话的时候咬到了舌头。

诸事不宜。

难道今天黄历上说的是真的。

“好吧，但你们要遵守会议的规矩。”

“会议有议会的规矩，噗！”

“第一个规矩，就是安静。”

观月眼波一转，没有出声，而是很乖的坐在一边拿出笔记本准备开始记录，毕竟他想混进部长大会可不是为了好玩，他倒要知道这群人神神秘秘些什么，说不定是什么训练的绝佳情报，他才没功夫玩老师训学生的过家家游戏。

“有你的，到底还是混进来了。”迹部坐在观月身边，目光直视着手冢，话却明显说给身边的人。

“哼，没有人可以阻止我做想做的事。”

“你也就是运气好。”

“对于聪明人来说，运气是制造出来的。”观月勾起一抹笑，迹部斜过目光看了身边的人一眼，“南？”

“我只是帮南和那些高中生在13号场找点事做，再请亚久津君帮忙咯，至于天根...有他的话更好不是吗。”

“你可真是...”

“安静！”手冢眉目一横，“最近高中生们的挑战不断，冲突也多了起来，我们应该做点什么。”

木手不屑的哼了一声，瞥了一眼自乒乓球之战后就变得志同道合的亚久津，“有些高中生就是闲得没有事做，仗着年长找我们的麻烦，不如除了比赛，我们搞点新鲜的，给他们一个下马威。”

“啰嗦，我早觉得那些混蛋不顺眼了。”亚久津转了转脖子，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

橘吉平没有说话，想起了什么似的，摇了摇头。

“这样不好吧...”白石思索了一下，“太不友好了。”

“禁止做危险的事！”手冢发话，把这个提议扼杀在摇篮里。“私斗是不可以的！”

“别这么固执，手冢。”迹部一副看好戏的样子，“本大爷可不止在球场上威风！”

“嗯哼，真是不错的剧本，如果有人流血的话，票房会很不错的。”

“我会乐意买票哦。”

手冢无语，木手和亚久津凑一块就是闲事情闹得不够大，观月和迹部凑在一起就是看热闹不嫌事大，至于幸村，巴不得闹点事情调剂一下生活，偏还没一个是拉得住的主，着实让手冢头有两个大。

“我开这个会就是为了防止你们与高中生发生暴力冲突。”

“切，青学的，啰啰嗦嗦的跟个老头一样。”

老...老头！？

手冢眼微微抽搐，他尽力克制着表情，所谓狠的怕横的，横的怕不要命的，手冢虽然仗着扑克脸横霸一方，但对上一副不讲任何道理的凶悍脸也撑不起架子了。

亚久津不屑的撇撇嘴，双手插兜一副吊儿郎当的样子，丝毫没有把手冢部长放在眼里，在他眼里，反而是橘更有威信一些。

“不如，我们用仪式决定吧。”幸村不知道从哪拿出一个五行盘，“我网购的，据说占卜很灵的。”

“......”幸村这幅自带阴影的脸和记忆中讲鬼故事的不二逐渐重合，手冢突然想离这些妖魔鬼怪远一点，这个一点最好横垮一个日本海。

“看起来总觉得怪阴森的。”白石了解自己这个舍友，作为201的底层生物，幸村拿出的东西还是不动为好，如果可以他宁愿看都不要看。

“只是个石盘而已，虽然一些关于中国八卦五行的书籍都写得很有趣，但我还是相信科学的。”观月一本正经思考的样子令手冢不知道该从哪里槽起，这有必要吗？

“哈哈哈，有意思，本大爷允了。”

迹部又脱僵了！为什么是又？

“切，麻烦，你们随便吧。”亚久津不喜欢对小事上心，至少他认为这只是小事。

“小杏也很喜欢灵异的东西来着。”橘很感兴趣的凑了过去。

“哦？这个东西可以下诅咒吗？”一个奸诈的笑从木手脸上掠过。

“让神为迹部做决定！这叫神迹，噗嗤！”

手冢表面波澜不惊，实际上内心已经不知道跑过多少只草泥马了，它们不仅跑过，还要在他的心里脱毛。

“够了！”

没有人理睬手冢，大家都被幸村拿出来的东西吸引了，“这东西要怎么用？”观月嘴上不感兴趣，实际上还是挺好奇的。

“呵呵，来我们每个人都按住这个圆盘，默念心中想要的问题...”幸村把圆盘放在桌上，其他人走上前来，都十分听话的扶上圆盘的边缘，就连白石都犹豫再三也走了过去，毕竟幸村的面子最好还是给的，他可不想第二天看到水杯里放了来自202的不明液体。

最后亚久津慢慢悠悠的挪了过去，只剩手冢还站在原处。

“手冢，玩一下又不会怎么样。”迹部具有穿透力的声音折磨着手冢的耳膜，内心抱怨迹部的嗓门怎么这么大，难怪打球的时候隔着老远就能听见他谈论自己。

手冢叹了口气，毕竟再老成也是个初中生，好奇心也是有一些的，等他碰到凉凉的圆盘后，幸村拨弄了一下圆盘的指针，“开始默念要占卜的事情哦。”话音落后幸村才想起来，他们根本没有统一一下问题啊。

事实证明，只有手冢一本正经的在心里问了要不要和高中生摊牌来解决日后的冲突问题，其他人根本就没有人记得这个论题。迹部想知道自己和手冢谁更强，观月好奇今天下午去调查不二的仙人掌是凶是吉，幸村想知道新种下去的植物能不能茁壮成长，橘在心里唱了首歌，白石满脑子浆糊，木手在考虑把青学的人一个个做掉有没有可能，天根在心里讲了个笑话给自己听，甚至亚久津只是想了一下晚上吃什么。

于是圆盘的san值爆掉了，占卜圆盘表示我他妈哪能回答那么多问题！还有谁他妈在唱歌！于是突然一阵地震一样的震动，少年们还没来得及叫唤一声就被一种神秘的力量震晕了。

…

迹部醒过来时，一旁的忍足一直绷着的神情终于舒缓了，他可担心迹部歇菜了，自己就得扛大旗了，在旁人看来忍足为迹部松了一口气，其实他主要是替自己松了一口气。

“总算醒了啊。”

“嗯，忍足啊，离这么近干什么，骨头痒了？欠教训了是不是。”

“？”忍足的脑袋上出了一个问号，“怎么起床气这么大啊。”

“哼。”迹部起身，左右看了一下，发现医务室的另一张床上还躺着一个人。“发生了什么啊。”

“我怎么知道...”

“还会顶嘴了，长本事了啊。”迹部的眼神盯得忍足浑身发毛，顿时有种不好的预感。

“观月前辈...”不二裕太守着另一张床上正双目紧闭的观月，裕太顶着一幅生离死别的脸握着观月的手，床上的睡美人气息奄奄，画面给人一种狗血韩国言情剧的感觉。突然观月悠悠地睁开眼，前一秒还像童话公主一样的画风，下一秒裕太就被凶相毕露的观月拎着领子狠狠的扽了一个趔趄，“混蛋！谁给你的胆碰老子的！”

混蛋？老子？裕太觉得自己应该是在做梦，观月骂人从来不爆粗的，这种不良少年的语气是怎么回事，前辈是不是摔倒时候撞坏了脑袋，是不是傻了。

“前辈！你怎么了前辈！”裕太反过来摇晃起观月的肩膀，不想直接吃了一拳。

“吵死了你们！”迹部已经下床披上自己的校服走了过去，观月横眉一挑，“渣滓，你再说一遍？”

“吵死了，怎么样。”

观月无视捂着脸颊蒙逼的裕太，从床上跳起来就冲过去抓住迹部的衣领，怒视着他，迹部也不怕，直接贴着观月的额头瞪了回去，火星四射，一触即发。

“别吧...”忍足捂住脸，他以为迹部醒了就安生了，没想到这个大爷一醒来就给他找事做。

“哼，矮子。”

“我他妈...”

“前辈！”裕太见势不妙，反应极快的冲上来抱住观月的腰把他扯开，观月眼看拗不过裕太，见缝插针不依不饶的踹了迹部一脚，正中下怀，迹部满脸都是痛苦，“什么！”迹部也恼了，他没想到对方居然用这么下三路等招式对付他，他怎么能容忍有人比自己卑鄙，于是迹部随手抄起吊瓶的架子就要上，忍足实在不想明天u17的头条新闻是“迹部观月塑料兄弟情，大打出手为哪般”，于是也赶快冲上去架住迹部，顿时医务室混乱一团。

安置好迹部和观月后，忍足和裕太聚在一起开始怀疑人生，迹部和观月未免太反常了，平时不过是吵吵嘴，今天怎么还动手了，再说这俩哪一个不是爱臭美的精致男孩，怎么做出这么粗鲁不体面的事。

“他们是不是破裂了。”忍足用手拄着脸唉声叹气。

“这话怎么听起来怪怪的...”裕太扶着自己脸上的冰袋，一脸小媳妇的哀怨样，“前辈一定是受到了什么刺激。

“像是被什么附身了。”

“啊，好烦，马上就要文化祭了，这样子我怕赤泽部长没法活着看到文化祭第二天的太阳。”  
裕太忍不住想到了赤泽因为把歌剧用的背景板踩成两半而被观月踩成两半。

忍足想了想自己给暴脾气迹部当牛做马那个场面，眼泪都快掉下来了，两个人同时发出了一声叹息。

立海大那边也不安生，因为身体原因，幸村被担心有什么后遗症而被转到最近的医院，很快一行人苦着脸回来了，幸村走在前，后面跟着诚惶诚恐的切原，泡泡糖都忘记吹的苦瓜脸文太，把帽子忘在医院的真田。

柳没有去医院，得知幸村无恙后松了口气，但切原在电话里的反应非常怪异，他多次让自己做好心理准备，问他他却什么也说不清。

柳擦了擦刚洗好的头发，走到宿舍楼的转角时看到了这么一幕。

切原跪在墙边低着头瑟瑟发抖，好吧这不算十分诡异，毕竟这对切原来说已经是习以为常的操作了，诡异的是切原旁边还跪着一个高大的真田，以同样的姿势低着头瑟瑟发抖。

“？”

幸村横在楼道里，环着双臂，脸上仿佛挂着一层霜，深蓝色的眼睛撇着跪在地上的两个人。

“禁止在走廊里跑。”

“我们错了！”

“柳？”

“啊，精市，还好吗？”

幸村板着脸指了指柳的头发，“不可以在走廊上滴水，太大意了！”

柳吓得差点睁了眼，幸村从来没有这么严厉的指责过自己，一种莫名的威压向他袭来，在切原同情的眼神中，柳也没逃过跪墙角的命运。

最后除了老老实实的桑原，立海无人幸免于难，三楼的楼道被立海大的人占领了，齐刷刷的跪了一片，文太被禁止到处吹口香糖，切原被禁止清单列了两页纸，游戏机干脆直接惨遭封印，柳被禁止把有毒的饮料带入202以外的任何房间，柳生和仁王被禁止交头接耳搞事情，化妆成幸村骗人罚跑10圈，化妆成其他人5圈，仁王闯祸柳生陪练……只有真田没有被明令禁止，但被按在球场上疯狂摩擦，并遭到了努力还不够的训斥，内心遭到了巨大的打击，导致真田把自己关在宿舍里不肯出来见人，立海魔窟像是一夜被一种神秘力量镇压了。

“我果然不配握住那只手！”真田把头埋进枕头里，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“听说立海大的斯巴达训练升级了，每天都觉得那里冒着冷气，都可以和咱们手冢部长比肩了。”菊丸热身的时候开始不停的说话，大石笑笑，应和着菊丸的话，此时手冢突然走过，吓得菊丸赶忙闭嘴，等着扑面而来的呵斥，“在说什么有意思的事？”

手冢的笑脸突然出现在菊丸眼前，把菊丸吓得坐在了地上。

“手冢...你的脸...抽筋了吗？”

“没有啊。”

散弹式的笑容让大石浑身鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，自从手冢醒过来就不太正常，之前只当是手冢病好了很高兴，没想到这种不正常延续了，难道不二对手冢进行了人体改造？还是乾给他灌了什么脏东西。

“手冢...”

“训练的不错，开始组队比赛吧，输了的人在壁咚宍户，剪观月的头发，往迹部脸上撒煤灰并嘲笑他，戳木手的肋叉子和灌亚久津乾汁之间选一个。”手冢笑的花枝乱颤，让菊丸和大石有种世界末日的错觉。

“是不是我们今天起床的姿势不对。”菊丸小声说，大石看了他一眼，“你不觉得重点应该是输了的人可能明天就起不了床了。”

“挺有意思的惩罚游戏耶。”不二凑过来，“我不会输的哦。”  
菊丸本能的替观月捏了一把汗。  
“来呀！Burning！”刚拿上网球拍的隆摆出天不怕地不怕的架势，大石本能的觉得他可能事后会死的很难看。  
“嘶，嘶——”摆着一副臭脸的海堂刚走过来对上手冢笑不开又偏要笑的“笑脸”嘶了一半就嘶不动了。  
“蝮蛇，什么情况啊这是……我们是不是最好假装打一架然后进医务室比较好”  
“还……还差得远呢……”  
“喂，小子你的手发抖了。”  
“桃学长先把腿的发抖控制好再说我吧！”  
“呼呼...帮我看看后面没有人追上来吧！”乾突然蹿了出来，气喘吁吁的扶着栅栏，仿佛刚经历了一场马拉松长跑。

“额，我能问一下发生什么了么？”大石拍了拍乾的肩膀，“你的脸肿了？”

“我被观月追杀了！别让他知道我在这！如果他抓到我那么我的死亡率会从平时的陆地交通死亡率提高至少50个百分点！”

“那你应该找个地方把自己埋起来，或者把眼镜摘掉说不定他就认不出你了。”如过说这话的不是一本天真脸的菊丸，乾一定会把它当作一句幽默。

“不，观月找到这里的概率是78%，但他敢进来的概率不超过10%，但愿不二能像保护伞一样笼罩我。”

“嗯...不过我不觉得他那么怕我耶。”不二挥了挥手，不是很喜欢这种说法。“所以你做了什么？”

“我把新型的蔬菜汁弄到了他的床上...”

不二噗嗤一声笑了。

“放在平时我会被骂，但今天我居然挨打了，太可怕了，这是数据上没有显示的。”乾揽着自己的手臂，做出害怕的夸张样子，“那种压迫感就像亚久津...”

“今天的怪事还真是多呢...”不二看着还在疑似面部肌肉抽筋的手冢托着下巴思索起来。冷静下来的乾推了一下眼镜，抬头正对上微笑着的手冢。

“手冢怎么了？中风了吗？”

“乾，如果你今天的测试不达标，就去剪观月的头发作为惩罚，怎么样，有趣吧。”

“啥！？”

真田又一次把自己关在了宿舍里...  
“幸村爱我...幸村不爱我...幸村爱我....幸村不爱我...”

“啊啊啊啊啊！幸村不爱我！！”寝室里真田又一次发出崩坏的吼声，门口的八卦小分队都一个个按捺不住的窃窃私语，平时幸村待人如沐春风，虽然压迫力十足，但表面上还是和善的，如今一下子成了冰山扑克脸，对谁都冷言冷语的，简直让人不适应，一个个都觉得是自己做错了事让幸村不高兴了，而这里反应最剧烈的就是真田，每次找幸村说话得到嗯嗯啊啊的减短回答以及短暂而疏离的一瞥后都会失落紧张得不正常。

“副部长对部长不会是爱情吧，噗哩。”

“别瞎说。”

“精市和玄一郎...嗯...”

“前辈你在想什么呢？”

“啊，什么都没有，好孩子去学习今天的功课吧，走啦走啦。”

“什么嘛...”

“文太，你的泡泡，吹到我脸上了！”

“啊，有什么关系，你去洗掉不就好了。”

“别往这边挤...”

“你们在干什么！”一个冷清到毫无声线可言的声音响起，把胡闹听墙角的一干人等吓得呆在了原地。

“胡闹！都给我去跑圈！”

“部长！你在哪！”

“橘部长！”

一阵风夹着人声从立海大一行人身边吹过，神尾跑的太快以至于大家看到飞速移去的背影才认出他，“神尾！走廊上不能跑这么快！”幸村第一个反应过来喝住神尾。

“哎？是幸村前辈啊，啊啊啊实在抱歉，我们家的橘部长不见了，我太着急了！”

“嗯，没事，大家帮忙找一下。”

“太好了，不用跑圈了噗哩！”

“你们出去外面边跑边找。”

“......”

橘其实是出来避难的。他左不过讲了几个笑话就引来了深思的超长待机喋喋不休，他也不知道为什么自己脑子里总能蹦出奇怪的点子，而他还就是忍不住想要说出来，怎料到一山更比一山高，道高一尺魔高一丈，深司的笑话不仅冷还长的要命。

“橘部长！”

“所以说橘部长去哪里了，果然是晕倒的时候撞坏了脑子吧，如果以后影响到小脑的平衡感那么对以后的网球生涯会很不好吧，一定会很不好的，橘一向很稳重的，这么不小心不会是之前受伤留下的后遗症吧，很可能就是后遗症吧，怎么想都只可能是后遗症吧......”深司一边寻找一边不停的说话，正好被躲在草丛里的橘听了去。

“才不是什么后遗症呢，我作为部长是王不是后，所以只能是王遗症，噗嗤。”橘没忍住笑了出来……

“啊，部长，部长你在这里啊，你怎么蹲在草丛里？啊，莫非你在训练忍术？啊，难道是在学习如何出其不意的surprise战术？大家很担心，球场上又没有掩体，这么做没有意义的吧，啊...难道其实可以带掩体上球场...”

说话的功夫橘已经位移到不知道哪里去了……

“部长？我还没说完啊真是的，部长什么时候变成这样了，难道变得是我吗……”

转移位置的橘吉平走到了球场周围，亚久津正看着场内人的动向，对高中生们的训练指指点点，可场内似乎有些动乱，亚久津的脸太凶，指点起来就好像在挑事，几个高中生已经有些不悦，可又碍于亚久津的体型敢怒不敢言。

“亚久津这样热心真是少见啊。”橘走近拍了拍亚久津的肩膀，噗嗤笑了一声，橘吉平本以为亚久津会生气，却没想到亚久津竟然笑了笑，用有些高高在上却很温柔的语气回答了他，“不知道为什么，就很想告诉他们他们的弱点呢。”亚久津说着用手托住了脸颊，头微微歪向一边，姿态可以衬得上妩媚了，橘感到背后一阵冷，连冷笑话都说不出了。  
“我……我……我先走了。”  
“怎么了？不一起训练吗？”  
“不了不了。”  
一个金刚芭比的冲击力实在太大，忍住不笑已经很难了，如果要比赛，橘怕自己笑死在球场上，这个可能是他今天见过的最好笑的笑话了，虽然还是很冷。

“橘部长！呼呼，我终于找到你了。”  
“神尾我给你讲个笑话，刚才我看到了妖娆的亚久津，噗。”  
“怎么可能嘛，好冷哦一点也不好笑。”神尾眼睛变成了一条线，“好了，小杏来电话了，还没接到你就跑了，怎么能让可爱的妹妹等待！”

“让一让！！！！”立海大军突然赶到，后面还跟着四天宝寺的部长白石。“别跑！！”

“啊啊啊啊，为什么要追我们！！我们做了什么！”切原喘着粗气，因为白石要吃人的表情而疯狂加速，“所以为什么我们不停下！”柳已经快不行了，好好的正经人被祸害得几乎崩成线稿。  
“幸村没叫我们停下就不能停下！”真田这一发话，切原也没了辙，突然他灵光一现，“我们往不同的方向跑！”  
“好主意！我要变装成幸村来跑！”  
“你想死吗！你想死不要带上我啊！我和你可是连坐，仁王！”  
切原干脆转了九十度，向另一条路跑去，切原窃笑，这样总可以甩掉白石了吧，并不可以！  
“啊啊啊啊啊！为什么向我跑来了啊！！”切原大叫，白石放弃了四散奔逃的其他人，向着切原猛追不舍，其坚持不懈的态度令人生畏。  
“把我的独角仙还给我！”  
“谁要你的小强啊！我没拿你的小强，骗你是真田啊！”  
“它刚才飞到你身上了！”  
“什么小强在我身上？！”  
“它不叫小强啊！”  
十分钟前。  
“很奇怪啊，白石，居然把这种重要的伙伴截给我看。”  
“因为从今天起，我要做一个好部长，我不再是以前那个满肚子毒水，满嘴圣经，裸睡，还吓唬小孩子的年轻人了。”  
“我还是第一次听你公平客观的评价自己。”  
“从今天起，我们要打出四天宝寺的新风格！”  
一股燃气从白石背后升起，谦也吓得像一只猫一样后跳三尺，“你没事吧，难道……是不二把你的裸照塞进了202的邮箱！你逼不得已！想要重新做人了！”  
“你在说什么？”  
“啊！飞走了！在跳开的时候飞走了。”一直在旁边默默无闻的财前光冷不丁的来了一句。  
“啊！加百列！”白石眼看着黑色的小点落入了正被罚跑的赤也那乱糟糟的头上，还好像被切原的头发缠住了角，停在上面任是切原怎么跑都没有再动一下。  
白石面色一沉，面带凶相，风一样的追了出去，于是有了10分钟后的一幕。

“什么嘛，居然是这样。”切原从自己头上摘下独角仙，放到白石手里，“多谢，吓到你了真是不好意思。”  
切原疑惑地挠了挠头，“前辈话说你好像变正经了耶。”  
“从今天开始改变，怎么样。”  
“要说的话，就好像成佛了……总之我去找柳前辈了。”切原面无表情的离开了，留下一脸莫名其妙的白石。

“木手！！你已经把我们带来的钱都花掉了！”甲斐的声音从球场对面传来。  
“哼，本大爷想买什么就买什么，怎么有意见？”  
“没有，不敢不敢。”  
“完了，我们要不要去给其他宿舍收拾房间赚点外快啊。”  
比嘉众人叹了口气，觉得任重而道远。  
“不如，我们划船回去吧。”  
“这日子过不下去了。”  
“我饿了。”  
“喂，你们无视本大爷真的好么！”

“今天好像遇到困扰的人很多啊。”天根和黑羽站在看台上远远看着众人，黑羽觉得今天正常的出奇，因为天根居然一句冷笑话都没有说，“喂，你是不是和某个人调换性格了。”  
“如果我真的像你说的一样变得奇怪了，根据其他人的说辞来看，确实有可能是当时在场的人性格发生了调换。”天根认真的在思考，有着平时没有的可靠感。

“那个圆盘，可能就是关键。”  
“圆盘？啊啊，你这样一本正经的分析还真是让我不习惯啊，可我还是想踹你怎么办，给我个理由吧拜托。”  
“恩？那今晚我裸睡怎么样。”  
黑羽一脚下去，正中天根后背，“住口吧你。”

最终，苦不堪言的众人在天根黑羽的牵线下终于达成一致再玩一次圆盘的游戏。  
“这样就没问题吗？”幸村面无表情地发问，就好像这个事故不是因他发生的一样。  
“恩，再试试吧，本大爷要是不能变回去，我的部员就要闹革命了。”木手把大家聚过来，众人一起把手指放在圆盘上。  
“开始想你们心中的请求吧！”  
“唉？不对吧，上次好像不是这样说的吧。”  
“谁在唱歌？”

一阵白光闪过，一切归于平静。

\-------------  
“嗯哼，我做了一个噩梦呢，我梦见自己变得很粗鲁，还差一点把头发做成那种小混混的发型，啊，想想就很可怕。”观月照着镜子修饰着自己的发型，乾叹了口气，“那恐怕不是一个梦。”  
“恩？你说什么？”  
“没有没有。”  
柳在一边的床上坐着，“好在精市也恢复正常了，可好像赤也又要被玄一郎惩罚了，据说是背后说玄一郎的坏话被白石全都交代了。”  
“嗯哼，切原这个小辈还真是不让人省心啊，要是我的话，哼。”  
“被切原气昏的概率是35.5%，切原被骂到抑郁的概率是73%，两者同时发生的概率是……”  
“白石！你怎么了白石！”一旁看戏的千岁突然对着门的方向出声。  
“救……救命……”  
众人看过去，正看见白石倒在门口，口吐白沫，一副快要挂了的样子，“我要被不二杀了。”  
“嗯哼，不二周助么，作为他的宿敌，我可以考虑保护你。”  
“白石，发生了什么。”  
“我……我昨天……橘吉平化的时候，为了自我改变，把宿舍的植物都处理掉了……不小心连仙人掌什么的……这是误伤相信我！”  
“你处理的是小蓝还是小绿？”  
“什么那种东西还有名字吗……我全都……”  
“小蓝的花期快要到了，小绿是裕太送的四年一度的生日礼物。”观月低沉的笑了一声，“没救了呢，你的死亡剧本我已经写好了。”  
“没救的概率是100%。”  
“乾的数据难得没有错。”  
“啊，我想起今天和吉平有约……”  
“千岁！你是亲生的部员吗！”  
“走了走了。”  
“走了走了……”  
“啊，白石你在这里啊。”如沐春风的笑容随声而至……  
“救我！！！！”

U17中学生宿舍，又是核平的一天。


End file.
